


i'm so sorry

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for 3x03, THIS IS ABSOLUTELY DUMB AND ABOUT 20 WORDS LONG AND I MAY OR MAY NOT DELETE IT, it's 4am forgive me, the worst thing I've ever written and yet I'm proud??, written in two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: 'Come in.' -Magnus, 3x04





	i'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I am not kidding about the level of dumb this is.

Magnus shuts the door behind the woman; she smiles pleasantly, but he rolls his eyes.

'It's been a long time, Lilith.'

He zaps her with magic and she pops like a grape, exploding in a puff of black ash that mysteriously does not touch Magnus. Alec, shirtless, enters. Magnus dips and kisses him. I can stop worrying about Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided daddario would find this funny and on that merit alone I'm posting it


End file.
